Imaginary
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: When Yusuke turned into Darkness he nearly destroyed Johan and Judai's bond. Now he's overcome with guilt for hurting the bluenette. How can he ever make up for it? Johan x Yusuke AKA Jesse x Yusuke! Request for JohansSparklingRainbow.


Title: "Darkness Meets Rainbows"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Johan x Yusuke (Jesse x Yusuke)

Genre: Romance, drama, fluff

A/N: THIS IS MY 40TH STORY POSTED ON , WHOO!! This is also my third-ever request from another good friend off of YouTube named Emily AKA **Johan's Sparkling Rainbow**. :DD I was supposed to write this earlier today but I kept getting distracted by absolutely nothing thanks to my ADHD. Even my orange Tic-Tacs were distracting me! :O This is the first time that I'm attempting this couple. I like this couple, but I don't know if I'd ever write it on my own. But this is a REQUEST and so I'm HAPPY to write it! :D This is only my second time writing a fanfic with Yusuke in it, so I'm not sure how good it'll be because I STILL don't think I have his personality down. xD; Ah well, I'm trying my best. I hope you guys like this, especially YOU, Emily!! :D I LOVE CHU EMILY-CHAAAN!! By the way, this story takes place in season 4.

Warning(s): This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!! This story may also contain **SPOILERS** for season 4!! Please do not read if either of these things offend you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, the plot that this story is taking place on, or any of the related characters. However this entire fanfic is completely mine.

* * *

Johan Anderson, stood on the cliff, watching wave after wave hit against the rocks below. A faint smile was shown on his face as his lime green eyes glistened. The wind blew, causing some strands of blue hair to brush out of his face. He stretched and put his arms behind his back, still staring off at the sea.

The aura surrounding him was happy as well as calm. The space next to Johan was always so friendly and inviting, everyone in the school knew that they could find a friend in the happy European.

There wasn't a single person that Johan hated or resented. If someone hurt one of his friends, he would definitely get angry. And he wouldn't hesitate to get back at them or give them a piece of his mind, but if they made up for it, then he'd forgive right away. One of Johan's best aspects was his ability to forgive and forget. Sure, he seemed to see the world through rose-tinted glasses, but with all the sadness and darkness that surrounded the world, everyone NEEDED someone as optimistic and fun-loving as Johan.

Some people needed him more than he'd ever think. And some of these people were more than just a little unexpected.

Unknown by Johan, just a few feet behind him was another boy that had been watching him; Yusuke Fujiwara. Yusuke had felt guilt aimed towards Johan ever since their duel together. He let the darkness take over him. He wasn't strong enough to control himself, and he hurt everyone, nearly destroying Johan and Judai's relationship in the process.

Though it was impossible to crush that bluenette, Yusuke was still certain that Darkness did a good job trying. And now that it was over, Yusuke was certain that he could never forgive himself for his actions.

He sighed and clenched his fists, his feet shuffling at the ground. He wanted to apologize as if he hadn't done so enough. Johan would always have the same reaction; he'd smile and laugh and tell Yusuke constantly that it was alright, that it wasn't his fault to begin with.

So why didn't anything he did feel right? Why was he so obsessed to continuously come back to the boy?

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. His guilt, stupidity and feeling of being totally pathetic didn't matter right now. He wanted to make up for what he did. He wanted to feel as though everything he said to Johan had meaning; that all of his apologies had a point.

He wanted all of that guilt to turn to dust and blow away with the wind.

Walking closer to Johan he didn't even need to touch his shoulder for the bluenette to suddenly turn around. "Hm?" Said Johan, immediately looking at Yusuke, his usual smile plastered across his face. "Yusuke!" He said happily, "What are you doing here?"

How could Johan always be so _happy_? Why didn't anything make him sad?

Yusuke stared at the bluenette his expression remaining calm. "I...it's nothing..." He shook his head and then smiled as well. Looking away from Johan he walked closer to stand beside him on the cliff. "Beautiful view, isn't it?"

Johan blinked a few times at the sudden subject change but quickly he adapted to it. "It is!" He exclaimed, "I love Duel Academia, I think the whole island is so pretty. I love everything about it!" Yusuke smiled and couldn't help but laugh slightly, "So many things make you happy...there's very few things that you actually _hate_ am I right?"

Johan beamed, "Everything makes me happy!! And there's nothing I hate!!" He laughed cutely before turning away from Yusuke and smiling back at the ocean. "Everything and everyone in the world deserves to be loved. There's a good side to everything...I really believe that. So how can you hate someone or something unless you find the good in it, first?"

Yusuke's eyes widened and he just stared at the boy. "J-Johan..." He couldn't believe how optimistic Johan was. It was like he lived in a world on his own, a world that contained nothing but happiness and sunshine. It was an imaginary world that Yusuke wished he could just take a _glimpse _at, if only for a day, if only for a second.

"Johan...I don't mean to be rude, but how can you say that? There's so much evil in the world...so much cruelty." Johan cocked his head to the side. "Maybe." He said, before smiling again. "But there's plenty of good and love, too!! And no one's truly evil. We all have a good side to us!"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head. He stayed silent, allowing the breeze and crashing waves to take away the awkwardness. It was impossible to let Johan down. It was impossible to change his mind. He had his own thoughts about everything and that's the way things were going to stay. Johan's world was surrounded by a force field that was impossible to break.

Johan's world would never come crashing down.

"You...really don't see any bad in anyone, do you?" Asked Yusuke, a faint smile slowly forming on his pale complexion. "When I was Darkness...I tried to find the darkness in your heart and it just wasn't there. That's why the evil in me lost. I couldn't break you, and I couldn't break your bond between you and Judai."

Johan at him, smiling. "Heh, you're right! You _couldn't_ find any darkness in me, could you? The only time any dark thoughts came over me is when Yubel possessed me a while back..." He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "Thankfully you weren't there for THAT. That was a whole ordeal."

Yusuke just smiled, "I know. I heard from the others about what happened." He shook his head, "Johan...I know I keep apologizing to you, but I feel like I still have to say it again." His smile immediately faded and he looked down, green hair shadowing his expression. His teeth clenched as well as his fists, and his fists trembled slightly.

"I may have failed...but it's the fact that I even tried at all that makes it wrong. I tried to destroy your bond with Judai. I hurt you...I hurt so many people..." Though his face hidden, tears welled up in his eyes. He desperately tried to hold them back but one managed to escape. He bit down on his lower lip.

"...A-and it was a-all because..." His voice began to shake, becoming less steady and quieter with every word. "I-I wasn't strong enough...I c-couldn't stop myself...I l-lost all control and let my darkness..."

Johan's expression slowly softened into a face of slight concern. "Yusuke..." He whispered, "Are you...crying?" He reached up and wiped away a tear that had rolled down the boy's cheek. This single action caused Yusuke to gasp and quickly look up again.

He would _never_ cry. And though he went through this with Johan countless times before, this time he seemed to be pouring his heart more than ever. He was showing his weakness to someone he barely even knew. What was wrong with him? Why _Johan_?

A light shade of pink formed on Yusuke's cheeks. He wasn't feeling shy, just embarrassed that he had allowed someone who wasn't very close to him to see him in such a weakened state. Quickly, he wiped away the rest of his tears and turned away from the boy, feeling awkward. "S-sorry..." He mumbled, "I guess I got carried away."

Johan watched Yusuke closely but then smiled gently at him. "It's fine." He said, "It's perfectly natural to cry once and a while!" Yusuke still couldn't face the boy. "...Mhm..." He responded, almost wishing that he didn't even go near the bluenette today.

Johan shook his head, looking away. He didn't want to make the transfer student feel any more uncomfortable. "Yusuke-kun, you don't have to worry, I told you!!" He smiled happily, "I was angry during our duel, but only because you were hurting Judai. I completely forgive you now! It's not your fault, I'm sure you wouldn't have let that happen if it was your choice!!"

Those words again. Johan would always say them. He'd say them in such a carefree voice, with such ease. But why couldn't Yusuke understand them? Why couldn't he just accept them and move on?

"No." Yusuke said abruptly. Johan's eyes widened with slight curiosity as he looked back to the boy. "What?" He asked. Yusuke then looked at him, no more tears forming in his eyes, but his expression still looked pained and hurt none the less.

"Johan, I can't forgive myself for what I did. I don't know WHY I feel as bad as I do...I just can't live with myself anymore. You're so happy and innocent, you can't even hate me for hurting you and your friend. In a way, I almost wish you _would_ hate me, so I could feel like I was getting what I deserved!"

Johan blinked, looking confused. "But..." He started to say, "I told you it was alright...what more do you want me to say?" He smiled and placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder supportively. "I don't want you to feel bad!! All of us make mistakes, and sometimes the mistakes are extra big. You just have to get up and move on from them!"

There he went again. Showing his optimism and happiness for just being alive.

"No, Johan, you don't understand...I..." Yusuke stopped himself. _What_ exactly did he want? He wanted Johan to forgive him, yes, and he already got that. It was impossible NOT to believe the bluenette, the way he was so happy and sincere with his words. But he still didn't feel any better. Did he want Johan to be angry with him? Did he want Johan to start hating him? Yusuke almost cringed at the thought. He knew that it was impossible for Johan to _hate_, but the thought of it happening was still unnerving.

He didn't even know this boy that well. He barely spoke to him. Why couldn't he get over what he did to him? Why did hurting _Johan_ affect him more than hurting Judai did?

Finally, Yusuke looked back at the confused-looking bluenette. "Listen, I know you told me that you forgive me, but I just don't feel any better. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?" Yusuke wasn't sure if this was what he wanted, but at least it was something. Maybe this would ease him.

"Something to make up for it? But..." Johan put a finger to his lips cutely, obviously in thought. Yusuke just turned to him, almost desperately. "There has to be something. Anything at all!" He just really wanted something that could ease his guilt.

Johan blinked several times before smiling happily. "Well in that case there's one thing!" Yusuke seemed relieved, "There is? Ah, just name it. I'll do my best with whatever it is!" Johan held back a giggle. "Close your eyes." The instruction threw Yusuke back a little but he quickly did as he was told, finding it impossible to not trust the green-eyed boy.

Johan placed both hands on either side of Yusuke's face and leaned in, pressing his lips against the other boy's in a very light kiss on the lips. It was but a peck, but a kiss all the same, and after a few seconds he pulled back, smiling happily. "There you go! You made up for it, Yusuke-kun!"

Yusuke's eyes immediately shot open and a dark blush came across his face. "J-Johan-kun!! W-what was that?" He tried to remain calm, but the suddenness and the unexpectedness of the kiss was really what got him. "You _kissed_ me!?"

Johan couldn't help but laugh slightly at Yusuke's reaction and smiled, "I did!!" He exclaimed in a happy voice. "You said that you would do anything, and so I decided that was the perfect thing!!" He laughed some more before giving Yusuke a light pat on the back. "In all seriousness, Yusuke-kun, don't worry about it. I never hated you for a second. I completely and totally forgive you. I know Judai does too. We can't hold grudges for long!"

Yusuke was still half-shocked and half-embarrassed. A blush was still present on his face. He brought his fingers to his lips and just nodded. It was like that single kiss stole all his words. "I...I guess. Thank you. I think..."

Johan laughed again before turning away from him. "Well, I gotta go back to the dorm. I'll catch you later, Yusuke-kun!! And remember what I told you; don't worry about it!" Without waiting another second for a response, Johan ran off, waving over his shoulder at the other boy as he did so.

"Good...bye...?" Yusuke said, but it was only to the wind.

It took a few minutes for his heart to calm down and for the accumulating blood in his cheeks to go elsewhere in his body. He stared off at the distance where Johan ran off to, though the blue-haired boy was now no where to be found.

He took in a deep breath and then chuckled, if only to himself. He then smiled, shaking his head. "That boy is an interesting one..." He mumbled under his breath.

Turning, he faced the ocean again. A sea breeze blew, blowing his green hair in back of him. It was natural that he was faced with all this guilt. How could anyone sane hurt someone with so much innocence and love in their heart? Harming him was like harming one of the purest hearts in the world. No... Hurting Johan _was_ hurting the purest heart in the world.

Though, Yusuke decided that it would probably be best if he forgave himself. Living with all this guilt was unhealthy and Johan probably felt that the green-haired boy already did _more_ than enough to make up for it.

That kiss gave Yusuke a peek into Johan's imaginary world. In Johan's world, there was no such thing as guilt and forgiveness was always the only opinion.

**-END-**

* * *

A/N: Well, here we go!! I didn't like this story when I was first writing it and I didn't think it was going to turn out very good but now I'm really happy with the result. But that's just my opinion. xD I hope everyone, including Emily of course as the number one, liked this story!!

Also, congrats to me for managing to write 40 fanfics on this account without disappearing. 8'D


End file.
